left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Hunterface.png
Why? What was the point in changing the picture already on the Hunter's page? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'� ]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the guy that replaced the picture hates gm_contrauct, which is the map that the original picture was on? Darkman 4 07:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. But I mean come on, it was a massive, ultra detailed image of the Hunter's lovely face. So what if it's Gmod, not like it's fan art or photoshopped. :/ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'� ]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 08:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm sorry if I offended you by changing the picture you contributed, but the picture that was on here before was very small and difficult to see clearly, hence why I uploaded the shots I managed to take in game which I felt were clearer and easier to see. Ahh editing this a bit because it came off a bit snarky on thinking about it, and I didn't mean it in that way at all. But if I have offended you I do apologize, I am just trying to assist in contributions. If you are still unhappy with the nature of the change then by all means feel free to revert it back to how it was. I'm sorry if I have stepped on any toes. 02:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh, I just wasn't expecting it was all. I was a little defensive of my picture since so many people were like, "I HATE THIS PICTURE. IT SCARES ME. :(" But it's a Hunter's face, it's suppose to be intimidating. I've considered getting a better one. I just tried brightening it up so there would be no doubt or speculation of him having eyes. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: I play around a lot in the games and with model viewers and Gmod, so when I accidently discovered the close up on his face while scooting around Dead Air I had to get a few shots and decided to share them here, it was also my first contribution so it is pretty out of the blue and I'm sorry for that. I'm a bit of a screenshot fiend to begin with so I was pretty happy to get the shots and share them. I'm sorry to hear that people were frightened of your picture though, damn zombies and their lack of cute and non-scary. It's so hard to find properly scary/zombie-esque Hunter fanart, sadfacex1000. Tangents aside, sorry for dregging this back up FIVE HUNDRED YEARS LATER but apparently wikia doesn't like to let me know when things change. Ever. Eventuality 04:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's fine. Personally I think the Hunter is pretty adorable, but I'm weird like that. As for fan art, well there isn't much, but I made one that seems to be pretty popular. Then here's a couple decent ones. I don't really like the 2nd one though. But out of the entire site of DeviantArt, that's all I could find. I am very disappoint. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I am in the same boat you are of finding the Hunter adorable regardless, though I much prefer it more zombie like then cutesy pretty boy in a hood and occassionally blood. Thank you for the links also, I've never seen yours or the second one, but damn that third one!... Second one is eh. The face looks like a block that has been attacked by disgruntled panda face painters or something. I don't even know. REGARDLESS while DA is a cesspool at least it's conveinent to post too! All I draw is hunters lately and it's nice to just be able to throw the not so horrible results up and flee :V asdhsiudhu ramble about nothing in particular THANK YOU for the links and it is nice to know that someone else appreciates the more obviously zombie side of Hunters. All the prettyboyrawr ones can get pretty demoralizing. Eventuality 06:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC)